koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Orochi Shermie
Shermie of the Insanely Violent Lightning (荒れ狂う稲光のシェルミー, Are Kuruou Inabikari no Sherumī) is the Heavenly King title of Shermie. This is an alternate form of Shermie that was introduced in The King of Fighters '97 as part of the sub-boss team, alongside Orochi Yashiro and Orochi Chris. Her Orochi name is a homage to one of the opening themes of Lupin the 3rd. Story It's not known when Shermie realized she was a Heavenly King. Shermie entered the '97 tournament with Yashiro and Chris to get revenge on Iori Yagami for stealing their show, but the true reason they entered the tournament was to collect energy from the fighters and use it to awake Orochi. At the end of the tournament, Yashiro, Shermie and Chris activated the Riot of the Blood within Leona Heidern and Iori Yagami. When the two were defeated, the New Faces Team revealed themselves as Heavenly Kings and started to fight the Player's Team. Defeated, Yashiro and Shermie killed themselves to give their energy to Orochi, their master. Personality She becomes serious and sadistic during this form, preaching that her master will bring the end of humans. But when it comes to her colleagues, she is no different from her original attitude. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Given by Orochi, Shermie is able to control electricity. **'Create Electricity' - Shermie can create electricity from thin air. **'Electric Projectile' - Shermie can fire two different kinds of electric projectiles. The first is blade shaped and it has medium range. Shermie must first strike with an electric attack in a slashing motion, and then release the energy in this blade-like projectile. The second is a very small ball of condensed electricity that Shermie blows towards the opponent. When it reaches a specific point in space, the ball expands, causing damage to any creature nearby. **'Electric Attacks' - Shermie can infuse her attacks with electricity. Her most powerful attack is a variation of this power. She concentrates all of her electric energy on her hand, which creates a powerful discharge similar to Benimaru's Raikouken. **'Thunder' - Shermie can summon thunders from the sky. *'Orochi Power' - As a Heavenly King, Shermie has limited control of the Orochi power. **'Activate Riot of the Blood' - Shermie can activate the Riot of the Blood within people susceptible to it. **'Syphon' - Shermie can channel and transfer energy to her master, Orochi. Fighting Style She abandons some of her wrestling moves and relies more on her electric attacks. Her fighting style in this form is somewhat reminiscent of Benimaru's. Like the other Four Kings, her moves are all written using the Cyrillic alphabet. Music *'Rhythmic Hallucination' - The King of Fighters '97 *'Fanatic Waltz' - The King of Fighters '98, R-2 *'Violent Fire, Lightning, Earth' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'Butterfly Emerges from Chrysalis' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '97 - sub boss *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting Similar Characters *Shermie Trivia * Originally, Shermie's hair would turn purple in her Orochi form. This was later changed in KOF2002 as her hair remains auborn in both Orochi and her standard form. The reason for this change is unknown. See Also * Orochi Shermie/Move list Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Orochi-shermie-neowave.jpg|Orochi Shermie in The King of Fighters Neowave. Image:KOF-Kyo243.jpg|Orochi Shermie in The King of Fighters: Kyo. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Hakkesshu Category:French Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in February Category:Boss Characters Category:Deceased